Fancy meeting you here! – Alternate Version
by Terrenis
Summary: What if Thor had found Loki already in Stuttgart and confronted him right there, leading to unexpected twists and turns?...slight Thor/Loki – Oneshot with a bit of unrequited love on both sides.


Fancy meeting you here! – Alternate Version

By Terrenis

A/N: What if Thor had found Loki already in Stuttgart and confronted him right there, leading to unexpected twists and turns?...slight Thor/Loki – Oneshot with a bit of unrequited love on both sides.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

The sky over Stuttgart was clear, millions of stars illuminating the city underneath. Nevertheless, it became clouded within a few minutes. Thunder rumbled in the distance, becoming louder every second. Then a giant streak of lightning cleaved through the thunderclouds, followed by a blazing figure, which stopped in the middle of the storm. A red cape billowed around the man's body, the mighty hammer in his hand a legendary weapon.

Thor, the God of Thunder, was back on Earth.

The Norse deity looked around and couldn't quite suppress a smile. He was on earth…if only the reason for his return could be a better one.

Looking at the city underneath him, he sent the winds that way, them being his extended eyes and ears to search for his primary target. Thor waited several minutes for them to return, but then he was certain.

His beloved brother Loki was down there, alive and doing terrible things. Things, he hadn't ever expected him to do. Brother or not, Thor had to stop Loki and bring him back to Asgard and to him…It was his duty, after all.

Twirling Mjolnir, the god speeded downwards, hoping to prevent that the man he secretly loved hadn't turned into a killer, yet.

He had finally achieved what he had been dreaming of.

Loki smiled sardonically, when he and his clones were standing on that square in Stuttgart, looking at the kneeling masses in front of him. In this moment, the god truly felt like the king he ought to be in Asgard. But if he couldn't be a king there, at his still, despite all differences, much-loved brother's side, then he would be one here in this realm. And his reign over Midgard would start in this very city.

Gripping his staff tightly, he strode through the rows, not one of the terrified people daring look up into his face.

"Yes, that's the way it should be! Kneel before me! Me, your new ruler! For one thing is certain…you were made to be ruled! BY ME!" he shouted out loud, making sure that everyone could hear him.

But then something happened Loki hadn't planned on. An old man got up and DARED telling him, the god of chaos, to his face that he would never kneel before someone like him.

Loki sneered. This was the perfect opportunity to show his power to all potential wannabe-rebels, to let them know with whom they would be messing with. He went on till he reached the man defying him and lifted his insignia.

"It seems I have to do something as a warning to others who try to defy me. So watch carefully! What I'm about to do, will happen to anyone who tries to oppose my will." he shouted, his voice echoing all over the square.

Then the god fixed his penetrating gaze on the old man, who was standing before him with his head held high, not noticing the sudden clouding of the starry sky and the thundering und flashing that followed.

Before he could use his sceptre, Loki suddenly heard an acute sound and not a minute later something hit him right in the chest at full tilt and threw him backwards, until he finally stayed lying there, groaning with pain.

The people around him were looking alarmed toward the direction, from which the object had come from. But all they saw was a giant hammer, resting on the ground with the handle up.

As soon as Loki had somewhat recovered, he straightened himself with an angry scream, his expression promising a slow and painful death to the one who had dared attacking him like this. But then his gaze fell on Mjolnir and Loki sucked in a deep breath. If the hammer was here, then…

As if Mjolnir had heard him, the hammer started to move and finally shot into the hand of his owner. A few metres away, gracefully like the deity he was, his brother Thor was standing there, his red cape and his blond hair blowing in the wind and with his signature hammer in his hand. For a moment, the younger god's heart nearly skipped a beat. Thor was back, with him. But he still had to keep up the appearance. For now.

Loki could clearly see the emotions on his brother's face like an open book, a fact that wasn't entirely new to him. But one particular emotion stood out and it was one, which the younger god had seen more than once in his lifetime, making him feel wretched. It was the same emotion he had seen in Odin's eyes before falling from the Bifrost.

Disappointment. Pure Disappointment.

"I believe that's enough, Loki. You have already done enough damage!" Thor thundered, looking at his little brother. This one swallowed heavily, when he heard the sharpness in Thor's voice, but nevertheless forced himself to smile.

Grabbing his staff, the younger god got up and said: "Brother, fancy meeting you here! What brings you here?"

The thunder god's eyes narrowed and he walked between the still sitting, astounded looking citizens till he had reached his brother and snatched the staff from him, throwing it into the fountain to his right.

Loki flinched and tried to hide his pent-up tension and also fear from Thor. The older god grabbed him by the shoulder und shook him for a moment.

"How could you do this to me…us, Loki?" Thor whispered finally, looking with teary eyes at him. Loki snorted angrily.

"DO WHAT? SHAMING YOU AND ODIN? I WAS JUST AIR FOR YOU, NONEXISTENT. I BET YOU WERE GLAD THAT YOU FINALLY GOT RID OF ME." he yelled at his brother, not caring that the people he tried to kill just a few minutes ago now became witnesses of a family dispute among gods.

Thor's face now took on a hurt expression und he shook Loki until the younger god began to feel dizzy.

"How can you say something like that, brother? Do you have any clue what we went through since your fall? We mourned you. Me, Asgard, Mother and Father, too!" the thunder god hissed at him.

Hearing the last words, Loki started to laugh loudly. "My Father? Your Father! Odin is not and was not and will not be my father, just as you are NOT my brother. Or does that not go into your fucking thick skull?" he snarled at his ex-brother, looking deeply into Thor's blue eyes.

That hit home. Thor stared at his younger brother without a word and bland, letting go off him. Loki heaved a sigh of relief, because his former brother could have easily broken a few of his bones. Even now he still felt some after-effects of Thor's grip, knowing that he would surely keep a few bruises.

Wiping some imaginary dust off his armour, he clapped Thor on his shoulder, making a move to go by.

"See, it wasn't that difficult. But you can go now and do what you want. I have a realm to conquer."

With these words, he proceeded to do what he wanted to do before Thor's rude interruption, when the older god grabbed him by the collar, lifting him a little bit up in the air. Loki was so shocked by Thor's action that he forgot for a moment that he was a sorcerer and more than able to defend himself against the warrior.

"Why do you do this to me, Loki? I wanted to go after you, when you fell, because I couldn't bear to be parted from you! And you are here, playing around with things that are dangerous!" Thor hissed at him, tears glistening in his eyes.

The younger god snorted and grinned.

"And why didn't you come after me? Have you been too much of a coward take a risk? Or didn't you love me enough?" Loki answered.

Thor scrutinized Loki's face for a moment, taking in every detail of his dearly loved not-brother. Why hadn't he come after Loki? Because his father would have prevented it. He had to convince Loki to give up his plans and come with him.

"How can say that? I do love you, no matter what you say."

Loki raised an elegant eyebrow, when he heard the L word. It was something he hadn't heard in a while, centuries to be precise.

"Really? Why don't you prove it? Kiss me and maybe I'll tell you where the tesseract is." He dared his sibling, looking challengingly at Thor. This one thought he had heard wrongly, letting go of his brother, looking flabbergasted.

"What?" It was the only word that came out of the god's mouth.

Loki smirked. Just now he realized how he had missed to make his beloved speechless.

"You heard right, Thor! Kiss me and perhaps I'll you where the Tesseract is!" he replied.

Thor contemplated Loki's suggestion. Was his brother being honest or was it just another attempt to anger him? He didn't know, but he'd find out.

Grabbing Loki's head, he pressed his lips to the younger deity's, his tongue trying to gain entrance into Loki's hot mouth.

It wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, it was a rather pleasant experience, as Loki would recall later. Around them, the people gasped anew, looking confused at the new turn of events. First one god tried to kill, then another comes to the rescue and now they were kissing each other. It was definitively a sight to behold.

After what seemed like an eternity, both gods looking fondly at each other.

"Will you tell me now where the Tesseract is?" Thor asked quietly, never taking his eyes from his brother.

The God of Mischief stared back, finally sighing.

"Yes! But you must help me, Thor. I'm afraid I might have made a big mistake after my fall." Loki whispered, his thoughts straying to the Chitauri, Thanos and the Other, who were waiting for him to open a portal.

"What mistake?"

Loki let out another sigh and told Thor everything. The Thunder God listened, but shook his head as soon as Loki had finished his story.

"Only you would get yourself in such trouble. But don't fear, I have some allies here on Earth. They'll help us." He promised.

"Oh, you mean the colleagues of those SHIELD agents I've killed or brought under my control? I doubt that. They'll arrest me on sight."

Thor squeezed his brother's hand.

"Don't worry. I won't let them. And now come. There's no time to lose." He boomed, pressing a kiss on Loki's palm. The younger god just nodded, although there was still a lot of doubt in his green eyes. He had no idea if Thor was able to convince the humans to let him go, but then again his brother had way more influence on them, unlike him. Hopefully they could prevent the portal from opening, but if not then he'd fight by his sight.

Loki summoned his sceptre from the fountain and turned to his brother.

"Then let's do it…Brother!" he said.

Looking at Loki, the Thunder God began to whirl his hammer, holding his brother tightly to his chest, and rocketed up high in the air and into the clouded sky, both of them hoping for a solution for a future together.

THE END!

I hope this version is a little bit better than the other one. I couldn't write it better, because it's been a stressful week, my only beacon of light the delivery of my Avengers Movie DVD *yay*. I hope you liked it nevertheless.

Terrenis


End file.
